The proliferation of connected devices (e.g. devices connected to a network such as the internet, i.e. smart devices or internet of thing (IOT) devices) is expanding at a rapid pace. Connected devices can typically be communicably coupled to a network such as the internet. A number of preventable accidents occur through prolonged use of systems or devices that are operating uncharacteristically. Sometime a user simply ignores the risks associated with a device. Sometimes a user is simply unaware of the risk. For example, a user may be unware that an appliance is drawing more current than it does under normal operation or that an appliance is resetting itself during operation. A user may also not be aware that an appliance or device is consuming additional water, operating at a higher temperature, etc. Other accidents occur from neglect, misuse, or inattentive operation.